The Blue Kaiju
by Aura fighter
Summary: Duncan's POV, Her scent smelled like I knew her from somewhere, but I couldn't pinpoint where.
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

Chapter 1: The New Girl

Duncan's POV

I was walking to school as normal, until I saw her. She was as normal as a could be, but more in a tomboy kind of way. She had dark jeans that had light blue flames on them, white top with a dark jacket over it with the same light blue flames down the sides of the zipper, and for some reason shades on her head. It was obvious that she liked the color blue. She looked lost, so I went over to help her.

"Hello, you look lost need some help?"

Then I saw it, it was like when I got mad and my eyes change color, only difference was her brown eyes turned a light blue.

"I don't need help from you", she growled.

"Well sorrry for asking", I growled backed. " I just saw your bag and you looked like you have no clue where you are going".

She calmed down, as her change back. "Yeah, mom gave me the directions to school, but they are not correct, so I have no clue were am going."

"We'll, if it the same school that I go, which I believe it is, because I don't know of any other schools I can show ya the way."

"Oh! Really? Mr. Hotshot, lead the way." She rolled her eyes.

(She has no idea how right she)

"So let's get going, names Duncan, yours?"

"Crystal, and yes lets."

\- Time ship -

As we inter the classroom, I went to my seat next to Kenny, while poor Crystal when to stand in front of the WHOLE classroom, just like I did last semester.

"Class, we have a new student"

"First name is just fine"

"Ok, young lady. Everybody this is Crystal, hum you can take the sit next to Isabel."

"Ok" I could tell she was shy, as well had a temper just by the way she walk to her table with Isabel. She just walked over and didn't say anything.

"Hey girl, names Isbal"

"Well, you know my, what ya want?"

"Nothing nothing, sheesh! Just trying to make small talk"

"Well, you see I don't want a talk"

\- Time ship -

At lunch I was with Isabel and Kenny eating my, special food. Then, I saw her again eating alone, but this time I could smell her and it was like I knew her from somewhere. I had to zip up my jacket it was it was becoming fall and because of my bloodline I get colder easier, I would think she would too if she is one of us, but it was like it didn't faze her. She just continue to eat what look like a tuna sandwich and an apple, drawing something.

"We should invite her over"

"Are you crazy Isabel! Did you see the way she snapped at you in class?"

"Yes and that's why am going to eat with her Kenny"

"Good luck Isabel, I met her before class and I think she one of my kind somehow"

"Thanks for the warning Duncan, but I think I will be fine, later"

No one's POV

"Hey there, mind if I sit here?"

"A little. Am tryIng finish before lunch ends"

"The drawing or the food?"

"The drawing silly. That why I brought my sketch book, so I wouldn't be bored. Don't have a good book on me."

"Are you almost done, I would like to see it."

"Sure! Here ya go."

What she handed her was a notebook with Chinese dragon on it breathing fire.

"Wow, Crystal this is great and I see you got a thing for dragons."

"Really? Thanks, ya I love them. Hum, am sorry about earlier I was just in a bad mood and taking it out on you was not nice. So let's start over kay, names Crystal what's up?"

"Hehe, it cool and sure names Isabel."

"Cool, now that we got that over with and we are friends now can I show you something pretty?"

"Of course"

That when I know is that she was wearing something around her neck. She pulled out from under her shirt, out just enough for me to see. It sure was pretty, it was a round blue gem that sparked with power.

"What is it?" I asked after she put it away.

"Don't really know, mom gave it to me before we moved here, said it was from dad.", she said with a far way look.

"Where did you lived before here?"

"Near the ocean it was really pretty, but for some reason we just packed up and moved here."

"Hey Crystal, wanna meet my friends"

"Not really, later."

Crystal's POV

Why does talking about dad always make me act this way? Well, that day I learned never walk in the hall with your head down in your own thoughts holding your sketch book.

"Sorry there."

"Oh! Your gonna be. Do you know who I am?" "

Hum, let me guess a cocky idiot ?", she said rolling her eyes.

"Wrong answer, names Troy remember it."

"Won't be hard to remember a girl's name."she said laughing.

"Why ya little! Well we are gonna have to teach ya a lesion. How about that notebook?"

"And how about you eat dart? I work to hard on every sketch in this notebook and am about to lose it today, so if you want it you have to fight me for it."

After she put the notebook away in her bag she got in a fight stand.

"Am not going to fight you!"

"Why not? Unless your scare of little old me."she said with a snare on her face.

Duncan's POV

As Isabel can back from talking to Crystal, I knew something was up.

"What happen?"

"Well, good news I cheered her up and made a new friend, bad news I somehow brought up bad memories when she asked of i I wanted to see her necklace that she was hiding under her shirt then she walk off with her sketch book."

"What did it look like?"

"A blue round gem that sparked with power. Why?"

"I thought so, but why it blue I don't know why. It a gem from my kaiju's home, but ours are red."

Then they heard fight starting.

"Looks like Troy found Crystal, wanna go save her?"

"Of course Duncan!"

When they got there they just heard Crystal said, "why not? Unless your scared of little old me" with a snare on her face .

"Are you really going to fight him?"

"Of course, I am, he try to take my hard-worked sketch book."

"You don't know what you are, do you?"

"I have no clue what you are talking about, but I got some anger to take out on a punk."

"Trust me, you don't, at least not here."

"Your not the boss of me."she growled.

"Girl, you need to chill."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

And she showed more signs of a kaiju, her eyes changed to an icy blue with the yellow sheets in the middle, then the big side SHE BREATH BLUE FIRE!"

I gotta go!"

Far Far Far away in a cage, Belloc wakes from a dream. "Yes, I can scent her. She is near the true heir to the Kaiju's,yes young one soon.

DANG! Can ya believe I wrote all of this in one day. Well I did, hi ya people am starting something new. Now your an idiot if you think am giving up on my other one. So tell me what ya think, and see if ya can figure out the mystery plot before am done, hehe.

Later


	2. Chapter 2: The Search Begins

Chapter 2:The Scearch Begins

Crystal's POV

Oh Man Oh Man What The Heck Was That!?

If you couldn't tell I was a panic attack, mom said s I get them when I don't know what is happening or what was wrong with ! Dang it Mom! She going to eat at me on how irresponsible and dangerous it was and BAH BAH BAH. Well I just have to hope she ain't home yet.

As am running home, I got this weird feeling that someone was watching me, alwell I can't worry about it now, because when I got to the house I saw mom's car. Yup am dead!

No one's POV

As I walked in I saw mom already standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Crystal R. Water!"

"Would you mind telling me why I got a call from work saying you got into a fight?"

"We'll, I accidentally walked into a guy in the hall, I said sorry, but that when he started getting tough and told me to give him my sketch book since I had it out. Then it just when down hill from there, since I insulated him so much to get me madder than I already was, since this morning you gave me the wrong directions to school, got help by a hotshot, and got sad by talking about him with a new friend.

Anyway, the guy that help me get to school, Duncan was his name, he was trying to stop me, but he was only making me madder and then I just snapped and blue flames came out."

(Well my plan worked, she met Duncan just like I hoped, just wished she control her temper better)

"Well, young lady you handled that fine, but it was very dangerous, you could have hurt someone and it was irresponsible on your part, for not being able to control your anger."

"Yes mom", I said with my head down. "Now, why don't you go up stairs to your room and calm down."

"Ok mom.", I said with a smile, in other words I get to read or listen to music, because for reason it calms me down after something bad happens.

When I got my girl to leave I moved the curtains to see what I feared, Barnes had followed my daughter home.

I wanted to read soo bad, but for some reason I was really tired. When I closed my eyes I stared to dream, I saw this creature in a cage and I felt bad, because for some reason I felt like I knew him.

"Hello Crystal", he said in a deep voice.

"How do you know me? And why does it feel like I know you?"

"You do not know of your bloodline!?" He growled. What has Margaret been telling you?"

"What do you mean, my mother is Sam Water."

"Ah! I see now well, I'am Belloc King of the Kaiju's."

"Wow! That much be a big deal. So what's the King of the Kajiu's doing in a cage?"

"I surrender to the humans for Duncan"

"Funny story, I actually saw that kid today. Help me get to school and he even try to stop me earlier, before I snapped."

"Yes, that is Duncan. He has a thing for trying to not fight in school, but sometimes I still see him as a weakling for not killing to save his life."

"Aum, isn't that what you are supposed to do when someone attacks? You defend yourself."

"Of course, young one. By the way, before. I go what are you hiding?"

"Oh! This?", she pulled out her necklace to show. "Just my necklace, I keep it hidden, because it flashes too much and it bring up bad memories."

(I knew it! It really her and she grew up not knowing who she is, I bet my firebreathe that Barnes is behind this somehow)

"Listen Crystal, am running out of time to talk to you, but if a human named Barnes tries to brainwash you don't listen."

"Ok, bye."

As I woke up I could hear mom yelling at someone.

(That's weird she only yells when someone really pisses her off)

So I when down to see what was going on and when I got to half down the stairs I could hear clearly.

"For the last time, you are not taking Crystal to be a lab rat!"

"But Sam, were just doing our job."

"More like killing the kaiju's off Barns and it's Ms Water to you! Only my friends call me that."

"Ms. Water, she breathed fire in front of humans, I think it would be a good idea to take her to base for a check - up to see where her grow is.", he said frustrated.

And that when I decided to make me myself notice to them.

"And what if I don't want to go this base." She said with air quotes on base.

"Oh! Crystal I didn't hear you come down." "I don't blame ya with Mr. Will Not Take No For An Answer here. So, do I get a say in this?", she said with her arms crossed.

"Yes. No" "Yes. No"

"Fine! You win Ms Water", he sighed.

"Ok, I will go with you to this base, but first, tell me what I want to know. Who is my real mother?", I said with cold light blue eyes, a snare on my face, and my arms crossed as I stared at this man who just came into my home.

Well, first I forgot to say I don't own Firebreather in the last chapter and second the dream that Crystal has is pretty much the one that Belloc is waking up from in last one. So anybody got a clue on what going on yet, hehe. It ok if not, I would also am grateful to have two followers already,(and just on the first chapter too, I must be getting better)

Later


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth is Out

Chapter 3: The True is Out

Now you could tell there was tension in the room, after that was said.

"What are talking, young lady? I am your mother."

I turned around to look at her with my soft brown eyes. "You are my mom, but I want to know who my bio - mother is."

"How do you know about this?", asked Barns in a stern voice.

I looked back at him with my colder blue eyes. "Was I talking to you?", I growled.

"No, but I may have the info you want."

"Then start talking, I already told you am not going to this base, until I get answers.", she said with her arms crossed.

"Even better, I can take you to her, you actually live not that far from there." I looked backed back at mom. "What do you think?".

"Well, as much as I don't like him, you at least deserve some answers. Just be careful, ok?" "Sure thing", as I hugged her (And if you can't tell I don't like him eater mom) I whisper in her ear.

"Ok ok lets end all this lovely - dovey stuff already and get this over with."

"Ok ok, sheesh! Let me just go get my jacket and my shades."

When my girl was gone I turned around. "Am telling you right now you do anything to hurt her, you have me and Belloc to answer to.", she said with a VERY stern voice.

"Yes Sam, I learned that the last time, but lucky he doesn't remember what happen or I be toasted already, no pun needed."

"In my option he should had burned you for what you did to Crystal."

But before they could start another argument I came down ready to go."Ok lets get this show on the road, see ya later mom."

And as I walked out the door, I saw what look like an old military jeep.

"Like her? I use it for short travel, but it still fire-proof."

I looked at him with cold eyes, but I didn't ask why it was fire-proof, I just wanted to get away from him.

\- Time ship -

He was right it only took ten mins to get to the house of my bio - mother and I was finally going to get the answers that I want. I walked up to the door like a strong people would, but the true was I was a nervous wreck. Thank God! that idiot man had stay in the jeep, good thing too I was getting close to losing it again, anyway I knocked on the door and a brown hair light brown eye woman open the door and one look at her I knew it was her.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes you can, you see my name is Crytal R. Water and I just moved here, but that not important right now."

And when I told her my name your eyes got very big. "Yes, why don't you come inside and we can talk."

And as I followed her inside, it was weird but it was like I could smell Duncan, like he was here or was here.

"I don't mean to be rude ma'am, but does Duncan live here." "It not rude at all you are what you are. Want anything?"

"Water, bottle if you got any?"

"Sure." When she left into the kitchen I had time to look around the room a little. It was a basic living room with pictures of the woman and a younger Duncan, but there was one that confused me. There was one of me when I was a baby and when I was little, well I got that she would like to keep a baby picture of me to remember who I was, but I thought mom raise me not my bio - mother. "Here ya go, heh like what you see?" I was startled out of my train of thought by her voice. "Ya, thanks." As I took the water. "I just got curious that's all. I was wondering if you could tell me a little bit of what happen?"

"Sure, Sam did a good job of raising you I gotta say that much, she did her job right. Anyways let's get to the point, it all started at the end of the war between humans and kaiju's somehow I was able to stop it. Then I had Duncan and you, now you can't imagine how happy I was to see you two for the first time, but that idiot Barns wouldn't me keep both of you, said something of the lines of "Having two of them living with you was dangerous"

"Yup that sounds like him. Mom and him were arguing about taking to some kind base."

"Good for her, but just let them do tests the doc is nice it Barns that you gotta watch out for."

"Got it Margaret"

"How do you know my name already?"

"Easy, Belloc told me."

"You met him already?"

"Not really, more like I talk in my dream to him."

"Ok, well I get Duncan he should be there to hear the news as well as you."

"Ok, and I will tell Barns of our plans." So I when outside to see the jeep still there.

"Hey Barns you in there?" "Ya kid, ready to go to headquarters?" "Almost, just came out here to tell you that we are bring Duncan with us." As I got in the jeep again.

(Great, now I got to deal with both of them), he whisper to himself.

"Why don't you say that I little loud to my face!?" I growled. After a few mins Duncan came, lucky for Barns I guess. "So where to now, Oh Travail Guide of my.", I asked.

"To the school to get my real ride." "Your still using the bus as a hide away?"

"Biggest and best place to hide her."

"Yup, and I will just pretend I understand what you guys are talking about." "You will when we get there, it pretty sweet the first time you see it."

\- Time ship -

When we got there all I saw was a normal school bus, but when I walked inside it, it was a high - tech jet. Oh Yeah! Duncan was hecka right. "Was I right or was I right?", he said snickering at the look on my face.

"Heck ya it's sweet."

"Well, come on let's get this show on the road and head to headquarters for your check - up."

"Whatever ya say."

\- Time ship -

"Well, hello Barns Duncan I wasn't expecting you two today." "Well, I didn't I know, I was coming along, so that makes two of us doc."

(I beleave I found another link to Belloc that we lost a long time ago)

"Helllo?, am still here."

"Yes young lady, my name is Dr. Alexandrine Pytel, but you can just can call me doc, most people do and who are you?" "Sure thing doc, my name is Crystal R. Water, nice to meet you."

I swear my name makes people shocked, because that was the second time today that someone's eyes when big. "Crystal is it really you? I haven't seen you since you were giving to Sam."

"You know my mom? Sheesh! What else don't I know?", as I through my hands in the air.

"We will worry about that later, but if you don't mind, can I do some quick tests on you?"

"Will it hurt?", I asked with sad eyes.

"No No! The computer is just going to scan your bio."

"Ok then, I huffed let's get this over with"

"Ok on, table now and try your best to stay still."

(For some reason, I felt so sorry for her, she looked so scared, so I decided to go over there and whole her hand)

"It ok Crystal, am here."

"Thanks Duncan"

After the scan was done, the doc had a face of very happy and very confused.

"What's the matter doc?"

"Am just soo happy to see the daughter of Belloc again."

"WHAT!" "WHAT!"

DANG! Who saw that coming? If you can't tell I hate Barns, I know he the person to look watch over Duncan, but really dude you need to chill. I want to make a shout out to brown-eyed bookworm. Ok one your stories are the only good Firebreather stories on here and two your harry potter Firebreather crossover was the story that I read before I started writing this, so when I saw you on my follower list I got a creeped out. Anyways

Later


	4. Chapter 4: Expiation

Chapter 4: Explanation and What Is Wrong With Her Doc!?

Duncan's POV

"Ok, Doc start talking about how this is real?, he growled.

"Well, young Duncan as you already know, you and Belloc are a fire element, but as we watch, young Crystal grow up we were starting to figure out her body temperature was a bit lower than your usually is, so we had a feeling that maybe she was a different element."

"But, how does that work out if Belloc is already fire?", asking a little calmer.

"Were not sure yet, but I will try my best to find out. Do you want to at least hear what I found when I scanned her?"

"Heh, don't make promises that you can't keep doc and yeah."

"Well, it showed pretty the same as your's, but when I looked at the core it looked like her power comes more from her emotions, just like how your fire from your anger. Well, she may have some control on them to use her element."

"Wow, so were you able to find out what her element is?"

"Yes I was able to find it in the core of her bio. It is -

But before she could tell me, I was detracted by Crystal. I had notice that she been sitting up and still holding my hand, by the look on her face she wasn't taking it well.

Crystal's POV

How and Why was this Happening to ME! And for my whole life everybody knew, but Duncan and me. I couldn't take it any more, I wanted to go home. NOW!

"Duncan?" "Yes, Crystal." "I want to go home." "We will take you back to Sam after we are done." "No, I want to go home with you. When are we leaving for the lair?" "Crystal, what are you talking about?"

No One POV

"I want to go home Duncan.", she growled.

And that's when it happen, the temperature in the room felt like it was responding to Crystal's fear, it was becoming very cold.

"Duncan! We need to strap her down, she having a panic attack. It seems that everything that we told her today got too overwhelmening for her to take in and since her powers are connected to the way she feels, and she just snapped."

She was right, the gem on her neck was sparking with power.

"So how do we calm her down?" "Hum, try talking to her you are her brother.", she said with a smile. "Aren't you?" "You right doc, lets just hope it works"

It was actually funny and sad to see Crystal trying to break free, trust me when I say they are Kaiju proof for reasons like this. Anyway back to the problem, I had a 16th year old female half - Kaiju and I had no clue what to do to calm her down.

"Crystal, you need to calm down to get free.", but I could tell she didn't hear me mosty, because her brain was on freedom mode. So I walk up to her and put my hand on her shoulder and shook it gently. "Come on Crystal I know it a lotto take in, but this no way to act." And when I could feel the war temperature in my body again I knew I got through to her. "Thanks Duncan I needed that." "No prob, little sis."

Ok, am going to stop there. Tell me what ya think. My Spring Break starts today, so I will be able to write more, hopely.

Later


	5. Chapter 5: Getting to Know the Other

Chapter 5: Getting to Know the Other

Duncan's POV

"Well, now that all over, why don't I take you home? Your mom probably not used to you being out so late.

"Yeah, your probably right, anyways am getting hungary. Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Sure. Mind if we stop at my place first?"

Not at all, but can I take jacket off first and don't we have to fly back with Mr. Got A Pole Up His Butt?", she said with an evil smile as she took off her jacket and tie it around her waist.

"Well, there him or my ride.", he said laughing.

"What kind of ride?", she asked with her eyebrow raised.

"This kind.", and after he said that, his wings came out of back.

"WOW! That's awesome, but are you sure you be able to carry me?"

"I think so, but lets find out,"

Time ship In the air

"How you doing Crist?"

"Am fine Dragon boy." She said with a smile. "This is awesome, we should do this more often.

"I agree by the way, it going to take a little longer to get back since I don't as fast as the jet, so to past the time. Why don't we play 20 questions?"

"Ok, shoot.", she said as she turned her head around to face him.

"Ok, first why did you take your jacket off? Aren't you cold?"

"Haha, too easy. No not all, I took it off, because I was warm I love the fall weather, so I only wear it when am cold."

"Ok, can you tell me why we are going to your house first?"

"To pick something up and ask mom if she wants to come."

"Favorite food?"

"Easy, sea food or anything cold. You?"

"Don't have one"

"Ok? Favorite thing to do?"

"Fighting to protect. You?"

"Reading, drawing, and listening to music."

"Ok? If you could be anywhere where would ir be?"

"Too easy, the boardwalk by the ocean or just being near the water."

"Were here. As I got to the ground I retract my wings into my back.

"Just stay right here, I won't be long."

As I walked into the house, I could tell mom was waiting for me.

"Oh Duncan!", she said as she hugged me. It always like this when I go to headquarters. "Are you ok? Your not hurt are you?", she asked when she finally let go of me.

"Am fine mom, I just came to get some coal and ask you if you wanted to come with me to Crist's and Sam's for dinner? I been invited, so ask if you would like to come as well?"

"Sure, I love too! It been forever since I seen Sam and we can hopely have a family meal."

"Yeah, maybe."

Time ship To Crystal's Place

"Hi mom! Am home, what's for dinner? Oh! And I brought guests with me."

"Oh! Crystal, thank goodness your ok. And who did you bring?"

"I brought, Duncan and his mom Margaret"

"That's nice dear. Why don't you and Duncan get started and we meet you in there."

"Ok, come on Duncan and maybe now you can tell me what is in the bag?"

"Sure" As we got to the table was like a feast on the table.

"I kinda when all out for our first night in a new place, so dug in everyone!"

"Thank you, ma'am but I brought my own meal, I don't mean to be rude, but it the only thing that I can eat."

"That very fine Duncan, why don't you eat in the living room?"

"Thank you"

As he left, I started to get curious on what was in his bag. As I brought my head up from eating I watched him leave. (I wonder what's in there and why he hiding it from me?) so when both of our moms were talking I got up to see for myself, when I sneak into the room I saw him eating what look like the chocolate chips that mom puts in my ice cream.

"Hey, if ya asked mom could have given you chocolate chips, instead of going to your house to get them."

You could tell he didn't hear me come in.

"Heh, so she trick you into eating them. Would you like one?"

"Sure"

Now let me tell something, after I took a bite of one I shie it right out.

"EWW! That's so gross."

"I see why she hide them now.", he said with a smirk.

Back with the Moms

"Looks like Duncan got Crystal to some coal, hehe."

"It seems so, by the way how do you get her to eat it anyway?"

"I told her, when she was younger that it was chocolate chips to put on ice cream."

Ok,that should do it. Oh! For the people who read this you should check out my other story, I work hard on both them.

Later


	6. Chapter 6: The Leged of the Ocean Kaiju

Chapter 6: The Legend of the Ocean Kaiju

-The Next Day-

Just as always mom scented me to school like nothing was wrong, heh the funny thing is Duncan said his mom was the same.

Lets see, am in class sitting next to Isabel writing down notes. When she notice something different about me.

"Hey Crystal, did you always had that on your arm?", she asked in a low voice.

"What on my arm?", I whisper back to her as the spot she was talking about was starting to itch, so like a normal person would do I scratch it, the problem was when I did I could feel scales and not skin. At the time I had my jacket around my wast.

"I don't know", as I said in a panicked voice as I unwrapped the tie arms on my jacket and put it on.

-Time Ship- Lunch Time

I was sitting by myself at lunch I didn't feel like eating with my so-called brother and his friends, besides I wanted to be alone to think about earlier in class. (Mom did say something about changes at some age), I thought as I open my lunch bag there was only a water and a bowl of something and a note.

"That's weird, were the sandwich that I packed go?", then I pick up the piece of paper, -Enjoy, if anything goes weird Love Mom-

(Well I guess this follow under weird, so lets see what it is)

As I open the bowl, I saw it was my favorite ice cream.

"Sweet, mint chip, I said as I got the spoon out of the bag, I noticed that my nails are a little sharper like small claws, as I looked at my fingers through my fingers less gloves ok I knew I had a bad habit of picking my nails and making them short and sharp, but this is ridiculous, alwell grub time "with big chips as always." As I took one of them off and ate it.

Meanwhile ...

Over at Duncan's table, Isabel had just finished telling them about what happen in class.

"It seems her kaiju side is starting to show.", as he ate a charcoal while watching Crystal looking at her hands.

"Why don't I invite her over? She not drawing this time and you can help her with questions that she may have Duncan."

Isabel got up and walked over to where Crystal.

"Hey, would you like to join us?"

"Sure, I guess.", I said after I finished taking a drink of my water.

I put the lid on it and my bowl and packed up to follow her.

I sat next to my brother and she next to an other boy that I didn't know. Alwell I didn't care I just reopened my lunch bag and started eating like nothing happen.

"What ya got there?", Duncan asked me.

"Mint chip ice cream, mom packed it for me and took my sandwich,oh and she left this weird note too." As I took a spoon full and handed him the note.

"Hum ... as anything weird happen?"

"Besides the bad rash on my arm and my nails getting sharper it been a normal day, mom only lets me have this for desert.", as I chuck more water down.

"May I see this rash of yours?"

"Sure", I lower my jacket off my shoulders for him to look, the problem was it wasn't in on spot anymore nope her whole arm was clover in what looked like blue scales.

"WHAT THE HECK!"

"Yup, just as I thought you little sis, are becoming half kaiju."

It was too much for to take in and I think Duncan knew it that why I think he knew to caugh me when I fainted.

He zipped my jacket up, then he saw Banres trying to form around them.

"Alright there nothing to see here, get going before I give you detention. Heh, gets them everything.", as the students moved out of the room.

"What we got here Duncan?", he asked in his usually calm stern voice.

"Just fainted from seeing her scales and claws coming out, but just in case, I think we should head to HQ."

"Good call, let's head out."

-Time Ship- HQ

By the time I woke up, I found myself at the Doc's.

"Mu ... did anybody get the number on the rock that hit me?", sitting up rubbing my head this groggy.

"No, besides you are right ready for fighting ... yet.", he laughed.

"Oh, hey Duncan" as I turned my head. "Hum, why am at Doc's again?"

"I can't tell you"

"Why not?", as I growled and my eyes flashed blue.

"That interesting", I hear the Doc's voice.

"What is?", I calm down since now I was more curios than mad.

"I been studying your DNA and I may have found something you may want to hear dear."

"Ok, what is already?", I noticed that the small claws were coming out of fingers were clawing the metal char.

"First, you need to calm down, if your anything like Duncan your powers react to your emotions and second I did some research and found an old kan of Kaiju's lost to history, known as the Ocean Tribe."

"Hum, as I had long away look. And you think that am part of them."

"Honey, as she gave her a sad look, the gem on your necklace is poof of it."

I pick up my necklace to look at it, "So your saying am the last one of kind?", I asked as continue looking at it.

"Maybe"

But that was the wrong thing to say. I drop the gem back to my neck "Then who ever took them out will pay dearly!" With blazing blue eyes, light blue skin, and sharp claws. She was ready to take anybody down.

"Duncan! Hold her down"

He did as he told while the Doc puck a button to make the straps come up from the chair and a needle.

"This should calm her down, as the straps hold her the doc poked her in the arm. "There, that should stable her, inted she wakes up."As they watched her sleep.

"She going to be like me now, isn't she?"

"Yes and no."

"What ya mean doc?"

"I told you I did some research, well it turn she has two elements in her core, unlike you only having a fire core she a fire and water core."

"That would explain why her firebreath was blue and not red like my."

"Correct, now we just we have to hope that same thing doesn't happen to her as to you."

"Ya ... dad taking me away trying to make his perfect kaiju son, ya not the funest of times."

What's up people, heh today I learned that having WFI down all day can be a good thing. Yup, I wrote this whole chapter todaslickly you peole.

Later


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth of Family

Chapter 7: The Truth of Family

Crystal's P. O. V

The next time I woke up I was in my room, with my mom looking over me.

"Oh! Thank god your ok.", she said as she hugged me.

Mu ... thanks for the concern, bushy wouldn't I be ok?", I asked.

Then when I opened my eyes I noticed that my arms were not the light brown tan that they were when we left the ocean area, no they were a light blue skin.

"What The Heck!?", as I looked at my arm.

"Why does my skin look like his?",I said with a growl as I continue to look at my arm.

"I don't know the whole story, but honey you need to calm down.", she said in a short voice.

"How can I calm down, am a freak now.", I said in a panicking voic as my eyes flashed my brown to blue.

And in that one second she slap me in the face, but I think it hurt her more than me. Me, it just brought me to my sense as my eyes changed back to brown.

"You are not a freak, you are my daughter." She Ruben her hand and I hold the cheek that she just hit. "Now, why don't you come down for breakfast you must be hungry, you be out all night."

After she left I was still holding my cheek, then I heard my stomach growled.

(Heh, she was right, I am hungry)

So, I decide to get pull the clovers, that I soon realized where are on me.

(Let's see the damage)

As I got up and looked at myself in the mirror in my room, I was wearing a black tan - top and some white shorts with my blue necklace. The only difference was I had blue skin and my brown hair had blue highlights on the tips.

(Well I love the highlights) as I put a strand through my fighters. (The skin is a different story), as she was looking at her herself, then her stomach growled again.

"Oh! Almost forgot that I was going to go eat", as she changed into her jeans to hide her skin and grab a different tan - top, a plain black one, grab my jacket and goggles.

"We're is that girl? If she doesn't hurry up am going to eat all this myself."

"You better not.", I was standing there in the hallway entrance with my arms crossed, jacket and goggles on.

"You know I was only kidding.", she said with a smile.

"Of course you were.", as I uncrossed my arms and walked over to sit with her.

"What did you make anyway? It smells so good."

"Something new that I want you to try."

"Mu ... okay." I shrugged.

It looked like a type of cereal without the milk. So I picked one and ate it, it was creepy but in the yummy way and not in, "am sorry I burned your toast"

"This is great mom, what is it?", I asked as I putted an other one in my mouth.

"Charcoal", she answered with a gulp, she was ready for the explosion that going to happen.

I drop the one that I just about to eat. "Charcoal ... AM EATING CHARCOAL! Just great, blue skin, blue hair, and now am eating charcoal and the sad part is it actually tastes good to me."

As I had my eyes in hands I didn't see my necklace flashing to my emotions.

Duncan's House

Duncan's P . O . V

I was sleeping when I was woken by pain, but the weird thing was I could tell it wasn't me, it was her. Then I felt the red gem in my jean's pocket it was flashing the fiery red that it does to look like fire.

"Mom! Am going out for a bit", I called as I grabed my jacket and ran out the door.

(I had a feeling she would need me, heck even I didn't want to be one at first)

Back to Crystal

There was a knot at the door, but I was so feeling sorry for myself that I didn't hear it so mom went to get it.

"Hello Duncan, what can I help you with?"

"Better, what I can do to help Crystal, may I come in Ms. Waters?"

"Of course", as she moved out of the way to let the young half - kaiju inside.

Then that's when he saw her, with her hands over her eyes, she looked calmer than at Doc's, but sadly it looks like it starting to hit her of the changes of becoming a half - kaiju and from the looks of it she didn't take it well.

"Hey, it's going to be ok."I said as I hugged her.

She finally realized that I was there as I hugged her, her hands with to her sides and as I looked into her eyes I noticed they were a mix of blue and red. (Red from probity crying and blue for the break down)

"What do you care about it?", as she turned her head away from me.

"What do you mean?", as he stop hugging her and put his orange finger under her chin to face him.

"Am like you now, are you happy now?", as she growled.

"Alright, first I didn't turn you into what you are now, you were changeling over time and second you're not the only one that didn't want to be a half - kaiju.", he growled the last part.

And that finally got through to her as her eyes changed to a mix of brown and red.

She hugged me back, then started crying again.

I rubbed her back and whisper in her ear, (It's going to be ok Crist, am here and am never going to let anything hurt you)

Then I noticed her mom coming back from a different room, (She must have given us time to our selfs)

"How she holding up?", as she comes in to see me rubbing her back.

"A little bit of sleep will do her some good, I'll take her up.", as I turned my head to look at her, then picked up Crist to take her up the stairs to her room.

"It's a good thing it's the weekend or she miss school."

"Heh, you sound just like my mom."

-Time Ship- Crystal's Dream

Crystal's P . O . V

When I woke up this time I thought I thought I would be in my room on my bed, since that's where Duncan left me before he went home himself, but nope I was surrounded by water everywhere.

"What the heck is going on now!?"

Then I noticed that my goggles were down, but I don't remember taking my jacket off or putting my hair up in a pony tail with one of my bangs on the side. Alwell, I then noticed one that i could breath fine under the water and two that my necklace was glowing as it was leading me somewhere, so I follow it and as I swam it leaded me to a cave that did not have water in it.

"This is soo weird, it feels like I been here before.", as I looked around the beautiful cave with some gems here and there.

"But you have young one", a deep voice said.

"Who said that?", as I got into a fighting stand.

Then a four-footed beast with fish scales and blue wings that were folded on his back.

"Who are you?" as I backed up to one of the walls of caves in fear.

"You grown up, soo much the last time I saw you Crystal and I see you still have the gem I gave you."

-Back in Her Room-

"DAD!", I then realized I was in my room.

"Crystal! Are you ok", mom asked as she opened the door into my room with panic on her face.

"I think so, just a bad dream that felt so real.", I said with sweat was coming down my face.

"You wanna talk about it?", she asked as she walked over to my bed and sat on it.

"No, not really.", as I put my head down and whited the sweat my head.

"We'll, when your ready, am here to talk to. Now get dress, you been out for a whole which was Sunday, so you got school today missy.", she said as she got up to leave my room.

"You expect me to go school looking with this!?", as my eyes flashed blue as I got up out of my bed to show her what I looked like.

"I took you already Crystal, you always be my daughter you just need to control yourself and you be fine. Now get dress and come down to get something to eat be for you leave."

"Fine, but I won't like it.", as I blew a blang out of my face crossed my arms and my eyes changed back.

"That's my girl, as she kissed my cheek "now hurry up or you be late", as she left my room.

(Lets see something to hide this skin of my), as I looked at my blue skin.

(I know, my black shark shirt with open jaws with a change my black pants, for some reason it feels likes like its going to rain)

I opened the window real quit to let the scent of rain that was coming later, then grab my goggles, jacket, and boots and walked down the stairs.

In the kitchen, mom was drinking a cup of coffee, she always said she wasn't herself until her first cup.

"Hey, mom you may wanna open windows, smells like rains coming.", I said as I put my boots on, then looked for some grub that looked good.

"Ok, Crystal I'll do that. The rain does always does sound nice to listen too, charcoal is on the top shelf dear. And your lunch is in the freezer.", as she looked up at me.

"Thanks, I guess.", as I grab the bag in the cabinet with a sad look, then I remembered what Duncan told me and sucked it up and poured a bowl. As I munched on one I realized that they were dry on my throat, so I got myself a water and while I was at it I got my lunch.

"We'll, I gotta get going, see ya later mom.", as I grab my jacket and bag, goggles on my head , and gloves on my hands.

Heh, am stopping it here for the people who were getting into this chapter. The plot gets thicker and thicker. oh! and an other thing, this story ain't gonna have Jenna, because I can care less about her that why Duncan still has his gem. Oh! And I actually do have this shark shirt.

Later


	8. Chapter 8: Here We Go Again

AN: This chapter and later on as reference to Percy Jackson, mostly because I was going in that diction and I started and finished the first book in the middle of this for ideas, so I don't have to say this later I never would own the Percy Jackson series. Now let's get this started, enjoy the long chapter.

Chapter 8: Here We Go Again

"Hi ... hu ... hu ... am I late?", as I had my hands on my knees trying to caught my breath.

"Oh! Hey Crystal there you are, no your good actually the teacher was about to tell us something when you ran in, you ok? You look almost like -"

But, before she could finish that sentence, I stand back up and swiftly put my gloved hand on her mouth and I whisper in her ear, (we will talk about that later, but not in front of people's eyes, got it) she nodded and I moved my hand and sat in the seat next to her.

"Now that Ms. Waters has join us, we can get started, I have an announcement and the papers that I will be passing out will make more sense after.", as she said that she got up from her desk to pass out the papers to the pairs, when she got back to her desk. "Now, that all of you have a copy you may be wondering, where we are going and why?"

"Actually, the first one was on my mind ma'am.", as I raised my hand.

"Well, Ms. Waters we are going to Santa Monica, we will be going to study the different from the lake waters and the ocean waters , you should liked that the most."

"Yeah", as I sadly looked back down at my paper.

"Well, this is just great, like I don't have enough to be mad about.", as I was stuffing the paper into my bag outside the classroom. (I mean, mom had a reason for moving us here, heh she was always uneasy when we were near a big body of water)

"Alwell, I can't complain about it now, just have to see what she says when I show her the paper."

"Hey Crystal!"

I turned around, after I zipped my bag and put it over my shoulder. "Hey Isabel"

"You done talking to yourself?"

"Yup"

"I mint that as a joke, but ok. So, you gonna tell me?", as they started walking together.

I sighed, "Just look at me and you figure it out, just like you were about to say in class "I look just like dragon boy".

"I was going to say kaiju, but ya pretty much, but besides that why are you upset about the trip?", as we stopped in the hallway and I put my back against the wall, crossed my arms, one leg on the wall, closed my eyes and lower my head.

I sighed again, than laugh a little. "It's funny actually that the place we are visiting, used to be where I lived.", I said in a whisper.

Then, I picked up my head, put my leg back on the floor, and looked her straight in the eyes. "Do you remember, when I told you the last place I lived was by the ocean?"

"Of course, that when you first open up to me."

"Well, it just so happens that we are going there."

"Will, your mom let you go back there?"

"That the question I been asking myself. Hey Isabel, do you think Duncan would like a chain for his gem?"

"Huh, where did that come from?"

"Well, I thought he could wear it like I do.",as I pulled my hair back she saw a silver chain connected to the stone.

"What do you think, a black chain to go with his red gem?", as I let my hair go free.

"He will love it."

"Great", as I moved from the wall to hug her. "Thanks, see ya later"

-Later at Dinner-

"Crystal, is something wrong?", as she notes I was only picking at my fish, when I be closed to done with it by now.

"I just wanted to asked you something and I don't know how you will react."

"Fire away"

"I may be going on a field trip"

"Where will, you be going?"

"Our old hometown. ", as I looked down ready for the storm.

"Is Duncan in your class?"

I looked up surprised and overjoyed, "Yes and other friend Kenny and Isabel, he more closer to Kenny and Isabel has become a good person to talk to, when I need it."

"Good for you, now what's the other thing you wanted to ask me?"

"Do you still have some of that special metal that you used to make my chain?"

"I may, thinking of making a chain for his fire gem?"

"Yup", as I happily finished my meal.

"I was thinking the same thing when he showed me the gem when you were out colder."

Yes, I remember her telling me about it, I think.

"So, I when ahead and made him this."

She showed me the beautiful chain that she was hiding behide her back, it was just like my, but black instand of a silver and when I tried to take it from her, it did not welcome me as well as my did.

"OW! How am supposed to give it to him, if I can't even touch it without burning myself?", as I put hands under cold water.

She gave me a puzzling look, "What are you talking about Crystal?", as she picked up the metal that I dropped. "It's not even that hot.", as she looked at me a little worried.

"It's fine", as I sighed and got a black rag out of the drawer. "Can I brow this?", as I rapped the metal in the fabric.

"Sure"

"Duncan!", I tried to get his attention as I ranned to him.

"Hey Crystal, what ya got there?", waiting for me.

"For ... you.", I finally got out after I caught my breath, then walked on the bus.

(I wonder what this is?), as he looked at the black fabric that was tied together to hold something, the thing was when he hold it felt power rusted through him. (Well, the only way to figure out what it is, is to open it) and that what he did, what was in hands was not what he expecting, it was a black chain that felt like fire and a pice of paper, that fell to the ground when he opened it, he putted it up to read it.

"Dear Brother,

I asked mom to make this for ya, the funny thing was she was thinking ahead and made it before I asked. She only let me come because you were coming. Oh! And an otHer thing it burned me, don't know why.

Love Crist

(Hum, looks like my fire core doesn't mix well with her's well I guess that would make sense)

He put the chain around his neck and got his red gem out of his pant's pocket and put the note in there and the black fabric in his jacket pocket for safe keeping.

"Yes, that fits nicely", as he rapped a stong pice of string to connect to the gem.

"Last call for roll."

"Well, I better get on, I rather fly there, but what kind of big brother would I be.", as he tucked the gem under his shirt and got on the bus to sit next to Kenny.

"Nice chain dude, where ya get it?"

"He probably stored it.", the idiot Troy said behind us.

"And maybe you were dropped on your head, when you were a baby.", his orange eyes flashed at him. And for you information, Crystal gave it to me."

"What, is she your new girlfriend?", he snirker

"No, my brother.", as I started to crack my knuckles, standing to the side of the bully.

(When did you get up?), he whispered.

(Heh, you don't novice things when you are angered, just as I.)

(Ha ha, very funny), he calmed down as he looked into those soft brown eyes. So, her eyes called off the fight that was about to happen, I turned around to talk with Ken and Crist across from us with Isabel.

"Are you excited to be going back?", Isabel asked me.

I had one ear bud in my ear, I had plugged into my phone since, after I talked some since into that idiot behide us heh mostly, because I didn't wanna hear people, but to be respectful to Isabel I had the ear facing her out, so I could still hear her.

"Yes and no."

"Why's that?", she looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"I can't wait to see the waves again, but I have a feeling we left for a reason.", as I looked at her with sad look.

"Maybe, you can find out why on this trip?", she questioned.

"Maybe", as I picked up my necklace and brought it to eye level, then I put the other ear bud in my ear after I sighed and dropped it back down, lend back in my seat and enjoy the ride.

(I don't get how she can be so calm), as Duncan looked over to the seat next to him. (I got the same bad feeling), as he looked backed to the front of him.

"Alright, we are here you have some time before you all need to meet at the shore, you can do whatever doesn't matter to me as long you don't do anything stupid, ok you may leave now.", and as she said that everybody ran in different ways.

But Duncan noticed that Crystal was walking off with her hands in her pockets and her head down with her hood up, like she was in a trance. (I wonder where she going), as he followed her without her noticing him.

When she finally stopped, she was at the broad walk where you could clearly look out to the ocean. "It seems like forever since I been out here.", as she crossed arms on the wood, lend on it and stared at the waters.

(She seems at peace here), he thought, as he lend on a wall with his arms crossed with a smile on his face.

"Maybe, I will find the mystery of you this time.", taking out her necklace and looked at it longly.

(Young one come closer, or I will come get you), a voice whispered.

When I wented up to her and put my arm around her shoulder and turned her around to walk away.

"Come on Crystal, let's get out of here and get something to eat."

"Sure thing, the ride out here did leave me hungry.", as she looked at me with those innocent brown eyes, I gave her a smile to know she was safe with me around.

But, before we got to far I turned my head around back to the ocean and I thought I saw something, but it was just the waves moving back and fort.

So, I turned my head back around and we kelt on walking. I should had pay more attention to it, I could have seen it coming.

"So, do you remember this place at all?", Duncan asked as they were waiting for a waiter at a little fish sit down at a table outside away from people.

"Some yes, others I could care less, it mostly just the places that I hang out so much that they were my own.", as a waiter finally came to their table.

"What can I get you two?"

"The fish and chips and a cup of water is fine.", I told her as she wrote it down on the pice of paper. "Oh! and if you don't mind can over cook the meat."

"Hum, one person asked that awhile back, but people said she moved away oh well, maybe you and her have the same taste.", as she wrote the extra part to what she already wrote down.

"And you?", as she looked at Duncan.

"Na, am good I brought my own.", as he show her the brown sack.

"If you said so, I will be right back with your food."

As she left, Duncan looked over at me after he put the sack away.

"This is one of them, is it and are you at least going to take your hood down to eat?", he asked.

"Yeah and no, not until it's safe. By the way, how did you find me? Nobody knows that spot, but me.",, as she looked at me with stern hard brown eyes.

"Heh, the funny thing is I don't, the truth is I was worry about you and followed you.", and as he said that her eyes were starting to change, but before she could start yelling at him her food came and the smell of burned fish calmed her down enough to just talk.

"That spot is only known to me, mostly because people are too scared to go there.", as I teared a pice of fish to eat and ate it.

"Why's that?", as he put a charcoal in his mouth.

"That a mystery that even I can't figure out, you want to try a pice? it hot.", as she took a slip of water.

"Sure, it would be nice to eat something besides charcoal.", so he took the pice that she was offering him and took a bite, she was right it was warm and good.

"Not bad"

"Yeah, but the sad thing this is the only place that does it other places just look at me weird.", as she looked down and put an other fish in her mouth.

"Hey, after we are done here we got to go meet the class at the shore."

"Thats right.", as she put the last pice of fish in her mouth and finished her water. "Ok, lets go", as she put some money on the table and a note and grab Duncan's arm to drag him to the sand.

As we got there, the others were already there, so we walked over to Kenny and Isabel.

"Were have you two been dude?", Kenny asked me

"Its none of your business Ken." , his eyes were firing.

"Ok class now that everybody is here, we can get started on our water samples and if you found anything, remember to record it later in your notebooks."

"Duncan, something is out there.", as she looked at him with a scared face.

(How can you tell?), he whispered to her.

(I just can), I whisper back, then I raised my hand to ask the teacher.

"Miss, do we have to go into water or can we wait for the waves to comes to us?"

"Either other will do."

(Thank god), I thought to myself. Then I walked out to were the waves came to and Duncan was waiting for me.

"Scared of a little water?", I looked at him.

"No, more for what your mom will do if whatever is in there hurts you.", as he looked at the waves coming in and out.

"Don't worry, if they do, I will fight back.", as I made a fist with my knuckles.

Just as they were talking Duncan noticed the same thing that he notice earlier, but it was getting closer and it was heading for Crystal.

Just as he was about to warn her, a big blue claw hand grabbed her and took her under the waves.

"All man, this is not happening again!"

Alright, right if you can't tell i was switching between Duncan and Crystal talking and as I said before I get distracted easy, well I was looking for ideas for this chapter, because as always I only have parts of it planed out, anyway I found out that audio books were on Youtube which was awesome, long story short, I finally can read Percy Jackson and Eragon and the second reason is I started classes last Monday.

Oh, to answer Belloc's question, I was actually working on it when you reviewed funny timing, Hun. Thanks for the comment.

Later

"


	9. Chapter 9: Welcome to the Clan

Chapter 9: Welcome to the Clan

Chrystal's P. O. V

As I was beeping dragged deeper and deeper into the water, I noticed that whatever was dragging me down didn't want to eat me, so shark was out.

I didn't care, I wanted this whatever to let me go, so as I started to panic a little, I used all of my energy to get free. Just as, a young child would have a tantrum, I punched, kicked, even tried to use my new sharp nails, but nothing, I got so pissed that nothing was working that I even tried to feel the fire _that_ came out at that idoit Troy and just as I thought, when I open my mouth I breathed ice, but even that didn't phase my capture, nope he just turned around and laughed at me.

(Chuckles), "very good my little girl."

"Who are you?", I growled.

"I am known as Hydro, king of the Water Separates."

As he looked at me with pride, I noticed that he looked more like a glant blue Chinese Dragon.

"Ok , so where are are you taking me?", I tried to cross my arms, but his claws made it so I would stay still.

"To meet my clan, now if you stop struggling, I let you enjoy a nice ride."

So, I listened to him and as his body moved swiftly through the currents, I noticed how beautiful the ocean floor was, there was corals, different cour rocks, some weird plants that looked like hair that moved with the current.

As Hydro moved through the waters, all the creatures moved out of his way, either in respect or in fear, but one shark did swim close to us, so I waved to it.

As we got deeper and deeper, I notice some underwater volcanoes, as I was looking at those, Hydro got a little faster so I had to hold on to his back scales. He was heading for the cave in my dream._ No this can't be real'_

As he entered, I wanted more than anything to get away from this nightmare, but nope he just swam pass the opening to let me off for a sec.

"This, is our home Crystal."

I looked at all the beautiful crystals that much had took years to form, then I looked back at him.

"Look, mr am my own person, so you can't go and grab me whenever you want!", I glared with my cold blue eyes.

"Listen girl, and listen good I am the leader of this clan, not you!", he yelled back.

"Come on Crystal, it's time."

As I got back on his back, we went deeper and deeper into the cave, until it started to turn into tunnels.

When we finally made it to a actual room, there was more serpents that looked just like Hydro, and for a weird reason they were all near a big hole in the ground. As we moved closer and closer to them, they stared to get quiet and as we stop in front of them they all quieted down to hear what their leader had to say.

I stand there with my arms crossed with my eyes stern looking at them all.

"Every one this is Crystal, my daugter."

They said nothing

"So now what?", I looked at him with curiously, but I didn't see this coming.

No P. O. V

The same big claw hand hit the young girl into the deep abyss that they all circled around, waiting for something to happen. Oh and it did, as water pushed up where from the dark hole a different female came out of it.

Her scales had got harder like rock they were still blue, but they had a white lineing going through them, she had real claws, her dream had came true and she didn't know how to react, but there was this energy in her chest and she had to let it out. As she opened her mouth, a combination blue fire and ice, before passing out I heard Hyrdo said,

"My heir"

Waves moving back and frot was the first thing that I heard when I finally came to, I was holding on to a drift board..

"Man, I look like I was in a shipwreck.", I laughed to myself.

Then I noticed that the sun was beating down on me, but I didn't care just let that volturer take me now.

Wait a min, I looked a little bit better at the circling creature, that no volturer thats Duncan, so I waved him down he much had seen it because he came down.

"I been looking all over for you.", he said panicky.

"Am alive ain't I?", I asked tiredly.

"We will talk about this later, for now lets get you to dry land.", as he put me up into the air and took me to a place where we could hide.

After we landed, I noticed we were at camping ground and Kenny and Isabel were waiting for us. I went for the girl's tent mostly because I was ready to drop again and I didn't feel like talking.

"Again?", they asked

"Maybe, but I think ot might be worst this time."

Am done, yup that one of my favorite scenes from Firebreather, so of course I was putting it in. Give myself a pat pn the back for writing most of this on the fly Yesterday.

Later


	10. Chapter 10: The Staring of Something

Chapter 10: The Starting of Something

As she awoke the next morning, she hoped that what happened the other day was just a dream and nothing more, but as she looked over to her arm she saw the blue scales and bumps. Sighing, "I guess it time to get up and face the music."

Pushing back the flap of the tent, singling the others to my present, as I walked over to Duncan side, I sat down on a rock and laid my head in my hands.

"Do you want anything to eat?", Isabel asked me.

Nothing

"Do you want to talk about it?", she tried again.

Still nothing

Then Duncan finally lost it and stood up from his spot next to her with his temper rising he raised his hands in the air and yelled, "Tell us what happen, instead of feeling sorry for yourself!"

As I raised my head, I had a far away look, but as Duncan looked straight into my eyes he did not find the tear stains on my face that he was looking for. No, he saw sadness; probably for herself, pride; for her new abilities, and he raised his eyebrow for this one for he believe it was why she didn't talk to us right away... she didn't want to disappoint anybody.

Finally after sighing, while blowing a piece of hair out her face she asked, "do you have water? My throat feels like it as dry as sand."

"I thought you might want one went you got up.", Isabel said after handing her a bottle of water from a cooler.

After chugging half of it down, I finally came back up for air, "thanks", as I white the drops that was on my lips.

"No problem, feeling better?"

"Ya, for some reason I was feeling like I haven't had a drink in days." Finally standing on her feet and walked over to were the sun was, as it hit her scales it made them sparkled like diamonds as she stretched out her muscles from being stiff.

"So, how long was I out this time?", raising her arms to the sky.

"Just a day, are you going to tell us what happen Now?!", Duncan was getting more and more frustrated with this girl, even if she was his sister.

"Mum, let's see", pulling up a finger to start counting, "one, I learn I can breath under water two, the ocean floor is pretty three, I learned am the heir to under water clan and got hit into an abyss and became this four, I met the serpent from my dream and five, that dream came true.", she said after counting off her fifth finger.

After her explanation, Kenny looked at her with wide eyes, Isabel looked at her with sympathy, and Duncan looked at her with understanding, as he remember being in her place.

He squeezed her shoulder with a stern grip looking in her eyes with a determination look, "don't worry Crist we are going to get thought this."

"If ya say so.", I still had that far away look like I wasn't listening or I could less.

"Crystal are you ok?", Isabel asked me.

I glared at her, "am perfectly fine.", I told her, then finishing off my water holding the empty bottle in her hands.

"Come on, let get going both our moms are worry about us.", as he started to walk away.

"Wait!, how were you able to get in contact with them? We're in an other state.", I stopped him

He chuckled, "your almost seventeen, ever heard of a cellphone?"

I growled at him, "yes idiot dragon boy I know what that is, your point?", crossing my arms.

Sighing, "well, my mom worry a lot, so after my dad found me she got me one to make sure even if the city or I'am attacked again, she will know in her mind that I'am safe. Now come on, we kelt them waiting long enough let's get going.

(Not long enough), arms still crossed "how we getting there? I mean it not like you can fly all three of us back at once."

Smirking, " don't worry little sis, I also called someone who owes me favors."

"Oh ya and who might that be?", also smirking.

After saying that, a searchlight came down looking for us.

WooWoo! I finally finished this chapter. Am soo sorry that it took so long. English is getting me busy, that and I got grounded from here for a little bit, cuz I didn't study for my first Sociology test (well I did, but just before I went in to take it) and me thinking I did well on it, nope anyway I lived, am also sorry that this is not as long as I thought it was, you see I write my chapters on the notepad on my iPad, then copy and paste on here (it's easier that way) so sometimes it makes look longer and now am ranting.

Later


	11. Chapter 11: The Save Before the Storm

Chapter 11: The Save Before the Storm

With my arm over my eyes to block out the light, but it didn't work very well as my eyes refocused to get the stars out from in front of my face. I noticed a familiar blue jet, it was Blitz's.

Snickering, "how in the heck does old mean Blitz to owe you?"

"Irony, I saved his life after he been hunting the Kajius his whole life!", he yelled over the motor of the beautiful dark blue bird.

When the lights finally landed on us, the jet landed a few feet from us, the door opened and he looked more pissed than normal and that's saying something.

He didn't even say anything, he just glared at me then moved out-of-the-way for us to walk in, but as soon we were all seated and his eyes were facing forward with his hands on the wheel did he open his mouth.

"Now don't get any ideas I'm not doing this to be nice. The Doc say that you have new info . . . and both your mothers threaten me that if I didn't they find a way to make the rest of my of life miserable.", he mumbled the last part through grind teeth.

We both smirked to that response, both our moms ROCKED, but the down side was. Groaning, "am soo in trouble.", I said while sinking into the chair I was sitting in.

He wasn't showing it, but I could tell he was smirking at me as he started the motor of the metal bird; we were going home.

When we in the air I looked out the window to down below. With the sun behind us and the waves below, I felt like I was leaving something behind, but the thing was that she had no clue, which made her even more confused, (I'll just have to ask mom about this, that is if we are still on talking terms when we get hom), I thought.

I was so deep in my thoughts, that I haven't even noticed that the water was gone and replaced by dry land, yup we were almost home, (was this really home or was the ocean?)

As I continued to look out the window in a daydream way, to the point that I didn't hear the jet land. As soon as the door opened Blitz lead us out of his "baby" I have never seen Duncan so scared.

(What's eating ya?), I whispered in his ear.

(Let's see, we are both about to get chewed out by our moms and your going to get a check up by Doc.), he whisper back trying his best to be calm for me but he was failing poorly.

When we made it to the Doc's lab, all three women were waiting for us. Margaret ran straight up to Duncan and hugged him like he was going to leave forever, but when I turned around to face my own mother, she just calmly walked up to me, looked me right in the eye, and squeeze my shoulders to make sure I was really there.

"Oh Crystal, my sweet sweet baby girl I thought I lost you forever, cupping my cheek in her hand "when I let you go back there, her eyes were red so I could tell she be crying "when Duncan called us and told us what happen I stayed up until you came back to me.", she had started crying again, she rubbed her eyes and walked back over to where she was standing and grabbed the jacket that was hanging next to her.

As she walked over to the other side of the room, the small bumps on my arms started to itch and of course I had to scratch them but as I did, I didn't see the blue skin that I was starting to get use to seeing, no instead there was white flay scales that looked dead. When she came back over to hand me my new jacket she noticed me scratching my arms.

"Duncan said you might need a new one, what's wrong with your arms?", she asked in a concern tone.

"Am fine mom.", as I put the not destroyed jacket on my body to cover my arms from her, besides that I felt a large chill go through my body. (Something was very wrong)

As I layed down in lap chair for my check up with Doc, my body continue to shiver.

"Turn up the heat! her cold core is taking over.", I think I heard the Doc said, but my body was too cold to care all it wanted was heat, until it finally got what it wanted and I could understand thinks again. When I came too I was wrapped up in a blanket that had thick layers that it could even keep a dragon warm thought the winter.

"There that should do it, feeling better Crystal?"

"Yeah", I tried to said, but my mouth was soo dry that I wasn't so sure of myself.

"Here this should help as well, your mom said you liked it when it cold out.", she said while wearing an oven mit, she handed me a hot steaming cup that would burn a Norma person's insides to dead, but to me it was a nice warm of hot chocolate.

"I was able to check your cores and that ugly skin rash you got forming on your arms."

"Well Doc, what is it?", as I slowly slipped from my cup.

"Well, the first one is easy your core or reacting to cold so it much absorb heat when you get cold, which if I'm told correctly is rare for you, now the second one will take more time and research to figure out what it is."

"So in other words am going to become a glen pig to you, now I see why Duncan hates coming in here.", I mumbled as my arm started to itch again.

When mom and I went home, I went straight to my room, I didn't care that she was a wreck when I was gone, I just wanted to curl up in my bed under the covers and sleep the bed away, but of course that was not going to happen, as soon as I layed down mom walked into my room.

"I need to rub this on your arms and put lotion on your skin just in case."

I tried my best not to argue, but I was in no mood to move.

"Can't it wait until later?", I asked as I rolled over to be face first in my bed.

"Sorry hun, but no Dr. Patel specifically said that when we get home to apply this cream to your arms so you don't scratch your arms to dead with your nails or claws."

Giving up I through the blankets over so that I could get up "fine" I stormed off towards the bathroom that we shared and waited impatiently for her to come in as well.

"Are you going to tell me what happen out there today?", as she started to rub lotion on my back; it smelled good like coconuts and was that sea weed?

"Duncan didn't tell you, that I was taken by a sea serpent to the bottom of the ocean into his laver, met his clan, got prone into a pit, and came out more powerful than ever.", she said the last part with pride.

"He wanted you to tell me the details of what happen, he said something of "it not being the same as the person that lived it to tell what happened"

I smile, yup that sounded like him alright (huh I barely known him for very long and now I can tell him apart from people maybe we are related), I was pulled out of my thoughts by a stinging feeling on my arms; it was painful to the point that I smeared my teeth and pulled my arm away.

"What The Hell Is That!?", I half ask half yelled with my eyes blazing blue with a mix of red, my claws were starting to extensive my claws, the bumps on my arms were trying to grow something that looked like a piece of skin of a membrane; I look like an animal that was in attack mode that was just attacked by something that was lower than me . . . my own mother.

DANG! I haven't posted in a WHOLE month, man time goes by fast, so WooWoo! I finished my chapter and it's longer this time unlike last time.

I know you guys are probably asking for more, well I don't care live with it what's done is done you get a dark cliffhanger MAMAMHAHA!

Later, have a good day or night, and have a Happy ThanksGiving!

(My brain is hyper right now)


	12. Chapter 12: The Beast Wants to Come Out

Chapter 12: The Beast Wants to Come Out and Play

Ring ... Ring ... Ring ... "Come on pick up!", she said in a panic voice. Ring ... Ring ... Ring ... Clicked, "Hello Sam what can I do for you?", she asked in a tired voice.

"No time for that, listen I trapped Crystal in the bathroom with a chair resting on the door, but she easily broke out of it by now I'am now hiding in my room with the door locked until she finds me. Marg my worst nightmare is coming true and I don't know what to do.", she said with panic and tears rolling down her face.

"Wait! Go back a sec, she said more aware of what she just said. "What making the sweet, sarcastic, loyal to the end, and sometimes down on herself Crystal that I know act this way? "This isn't like her at all.", she asked in a thinking way.

"I don't know, but she was fine until I put that cream that the Doc gave me to rub on her arms to control those new bumps; she said there was something more to them."

"Was it a heating cream?", she asked in alarm.

"I think so, but what would that have to do with anything?", she replied as she started to hear hard banging on her door like something or someone really wanted to get inside the room.

"You need to turn the heat up NOW!"

"On it", and like a flash she ran over to the thermometer that was on the wall in her room and turned it up from 58 to 79.

The banging stopped, but just to make sure that she was safe and to also see if her little Crystal was ok as well, so she slowly, but surely unlocked her door and slowly peeked out of it. Sure enough, there was the teen that just a minute ago wanted to attack her like a hungry creautre, was curled up on the floor next to the wall were the heat was now going throughout the whole house.

I picked her up from the floor to take her back to her bed and for a monument, I thought I saw the fragile little girl with light skin that would get a small tan in the summertime, her plain dark straight but also curly brown hair, and her bright brown eyes, but it was not the time to think of that it never was. As I layed her back in bed I moved a pieced of her hair that was on her face and left in peace.

"How did you knew that was going to work?", I asked finally in relief

"It's a sign that her cold core is taking over, in other words her cores react to the weather,"

"So on my part, keep the heat up in the house and she will be fine, but what about when she goes back to campus? What then?", she asked in worried.

"Well, she been wearing her jacket when she goes out right?"

"Yes, she doesn't go out if she doesn't have it on."

"See, problem solved as long as she dressed for the weather her cores will stay controlled and if that doesn't work her kaiju instincts will help out."

"That's what am afraid of, because I think that was her kaiju instincts and it took over scents of judgement of what was going on and the only thing on in her mind was to attack."

"It sad to said, but thats a kaiju's first instinct is

attacking the things they love for fun, but I tough Duncan at a young age that was not right I wish we could had done the same for her, but sadly her full powers didn't come up until now unlike his being born right off the back and know who and what he was, but at the time I guess it was for the best. she sighed "All well, call me if anything else happens tonight or you just want to talk Samantha."

"I will Marg, night", and with that she was able to sleep in peace that night knowing that her little girl was fast asleep in her bed and in a little bit so would she.

The Next Day

It was an other cold morning as Fall was getting closer and closer to Winter, but one teen was curled up in her blankets fast asleep as warm as can be and did not want to get up for school anytime soon, but just as she was thinking that, her alarm starts yelling in her ear.

"Ugh, turning off the alarm. "What the heck happen last night?, rubbing her eyes. "The last thing I remember is mom rubbing that weird hot cream on my arm then ... tilting her head in a confused way "nothing huh all well I better get ready." She through the covers off and open her closet door (mmmm lets see am thinking black long sleeve with my blue flame jeans with my boots today, I tell it's going to be a cold day I can just feel it)

After getting her clothes ready for the day and taking a quick hot shower, she walked down the stairs into the kitchen her boots making creaking noises as she walk down them.

"Morning mom,", I said as I got down from the last step she looked up from her coffee, but something was off she looked like she was studying me.

"Morning Crystal, how are you feeling?", she asked with that weird studying stare like I was going to do some ing at that moment.

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?,I said as I got my bowl of coal for breakfast. I stared up at her, but as I looked at her I saw pain but I didn't understand why so I change the subject, " do we have any meat to go with charcoal?", I asked as I walked towards the freezer to look with bowl in hand.

"Your going to eat raw meat?", she asked with worry.

"No silly, am going to cook it with my fire then eat it.", as i found a bag of patties and put them in a brown bag with the coal making my lunch. I dumped the coal down my mouth, grabbed my school bag and put my lunch in it, grabbing my jacket from the hook by the door and my gloves in the pocket, and my shades already on my head I was ready for the day.

"See ya later mom, love ya", I called after I out the door and closed it.

"I love you too, my little kaiju.", she said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

So I screwed up when writing the ending for this chapter by exiting out before saving, all well I don't care you can get it next time. It still sucks that this chaper is short, I was hoping it would be longer, all well what can you do but be happy with what you got.

Later people


	13. Chapter 13: Is the Love of a Brother Eno

Chapter 13: Is the Love of a Brother Really Enough?

You would think that as the alarm clock rang Duncan would be up and getting ready as well, but no he was still in bed tossing and turning. Was he having a bad dream? If only it was that simple, but not at all; in fact his mind was in a different place entirely.

_-Mind Scape-_

_"Duncan, my son can you hear me?"_

_When Duncan finally opened his eyes he no longer was in his bed, no he was standing in front and staring at the cage of what used to be a very proud creature until he Duncan himself was born and shamed him, yes this creature was known as Belloc, but something was different about him somehow. As Duncan got closer and closer to the bars that restrain him, he started to notice that his scales were drying out and his eyes looked lifeless; it was like he fought a war and lost the battle._

_"What happened to you?", he asked with big wide eyes._

_He smiled showing off his huge yellow fangs, "my boy this is what happens when you become a prisoner of battle, the enemy will do what're they like to you afterwards or pretty much nothing at all and leave you to die in the cage that you were catcher in to never to see the light of day again."_

_"Why don't you just let me free you, then you won't have to deal with this pain anymore?", he started to get angry._

_"Maybe another time and day, he sighed "but that not important at the moment the real reason I call you out of your mind was not to talk about us, but of your sister.", as he started to get serious again._

_"You know of Crystal?", he asked dumbfounded._

_"DO I KNOW CRYSTAL?!", he said with a great laugh that shook the walls like an earthquake, as the shook waves started to go away he started talking again, "of course I know of her we had a chat just as we are now, but I would have known her more if only that ...", as he started to get a far away looking like he was trying to remember something._

_"If it wasn't for WHAT?!", now he was starting to get frustrated with his 'father'._

_He shook his massive head side to side, "it doesn't matter, what does matter is what I called you here for; you must talk reasoning into that girl when the time comes.", he became serious again._

_"What is coming!?", he was getting more frustrated by the min with the riddles that he was saying._

_He closed his eyes and gave a big sigh, "Duncan my boy a great battle is coming and she is going to be in the center of it all."_

_They both bowed their heads for what may happen in time._

_"I don't care I will protect her even if IT MEANS LOSING MY LIFE!", he roared all the anger out he was feeling towards Belloc just now._

When he did finally awake, he was covered in sweat like he actually just fought for his own freedom, but he was not the one in the cage and what did he mean by _"I would talk reason into Crystal when the time came?"_ rubbing his hand through this dirty blond hair in thought while turning his head to look at the clock to see the time, "Damn it! It's already 7:40 that only gives me 20 mins to get there; well there goes the shower that I was planning to take all well." As he rubbed his hand through his wet hair and finally getting up to put on a pair of jeans, a white shirt, and his favorite red jacket.

Running down the stairs grabbing his lunch bag and school bag, then yelling out behind him while exiting the front door, "Sorry mom, gotta dash running late love you and see you later!" as he started to run down the street he didn't see his mother shaking her head while she took a sip of her coffee.

As he made it to the front of the building with nine mins to spare catching his breath he calmly walk into the halls with his head held high until he saw the person that he wanted to talk to before class. She was just standing there with one boot on the floor and the other on the wall next to the door, she had her arms crossed and her head rocking back and front with her eyes closed and her foot tapping to the beat. Yes, she looked way calmer then he felt at the moment when I walked up to her one of her closed eyes opened to acknowledge me.

"Well dragon boy finally decides to join the living like the rest of us.", as she took out her earpiece and put the foot that was on the wall back on the ground.

"Well am sorry if I kept you waiting Crist, but dad wanted a chat with me before I left the house this morning.", as he put his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Well that's ok I guess, were you guys talking about me?", as her boot when back on the wall and giving him a glare that could stare into your soul, but he did not break to her stare.

Giving her a toothy grin, "what makes you think that? Maybe he just wanted to talk to his son.", putting his hands in the air in false frustration.

Raising her eyebrow, "if you say so, should we go in?", as she got off the wall and open the door with her brother behind her.

The teacher was doing nothing but making her go to sleep with her soft voice and talking about history was not helping so instead of playing attention to the lady by taking notes like she was supposed to, she had her head down and was snoozing away the class hour. As soon as the bell ranged her head came back up and she was packing up her bag when her brother came to stand in front of her with his arms crossed and a knowing smile on his face.

"Weren't you saying something about me coming back to the living like the rest earlier?"

"Oh give it up dragon breath, as she rolled her eyes "and next time try to think of something original and not something that someone already said.", as she shook her head to get her hair out of her face and then walked out the door with the boy behind her.

"Hey Is! You heading out to lunch?", she questioned the girl that she was waving down.

"Of course, why do you look like you just woke up?"

"The reason for that is because Crist fell asleep in history."

Her hand went to her mouth to hide the laugh that was about to come out.

"Hey! I can't help it history is just boring to me unless people are dieing in battle or just a certain person just dieing is good for me.", she was still walking, but her companions had stopped when she had noticed that all she heard was her boots on the hard ground, so she turned her head around to see what was up, but when she did they both had wide eye expressions "hum, is something wrong guys?"

They both swallowed deeply, but it was Isabel who answered the question.

"No nothing wrong at all", with a little bit of a squeak in her voice.

"If you say so, as those dark brown eyes stared at her "come on lets go eat already", as she started to run off.

As the two ran after the girl into the lunch room they lost site of her, intil he noticed the black and blue color girl that he was looking for secluding herself in a corner just the way he found her that morning, but instead of listening to beats she looked like she was reading and eatting at the same time, as he calmly walked over to her to see that her nose what deep in the book while she stuffing what looked like a cooked meet patty into her mouth. I looked at the cover to see that the title of the book was called 'A Study in Scarlet'.

"Can I help you with something brother?", she asked with venom in her voice as her eye rised from the book.

I didn't know when she noticed that I was there I mean she was deeply in that book that she was reading too much to notice anybody. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, "yes, why are you over here by yourself?"

"I choose to be over by myself"

"Then, may I join you?"

"Not really, as she closed her book and stared to pack up her things "and if you're not going to leave then I will find another place to eat in peace."

As she was about to leave Duncan grabbed her arm trying to stop her, but she easily pulled it out of his.

"Don't touch me!, she growled and her eyes turning Kaiju form, but something was off one was the normal dark blue but the left was like his own"if I don't want to be here then don't try to stop me."

As she started to run farther and farther away from his reach _(even if you don't want it I will save you from this pain that you are feeling, I swear it!_), he thought watching in pain that something maybe be happening and she would not tell him for the reason he could not figure out.

The next time that he saw his sister was the biology class that all four of them had together, but when he came in to the class she was already sitting in her seat next to Isabel with her nose in that book again like her life was in it. While to my own seat I tried to get her attention by putting my hand on her shoulder, but just as before all I got was a cold shoulder and was that a sneer and a glare with those weird eyes as well; I was about to go over and talk to Isabel for a sec, but the teacher was giving me a look that said, "Get in your seat so I can hear myself talk", or something like that. So instead of moving slightly to the right I continued to walk down the tables to the one that I shared with Kenny; even he could tell that something was wrong with me.

"What's the matter man?", he asked with a worried look on his face.

"It's Crystal, I don't know what, but something is troubling her"

"Maybe you're just being a little overprotected of her; let her rome free like a bird flap it wings"

"Maybe I'am or maybe am not at all; am telling you bro something just rubs me the wrong way", replying back to him with his head turned to face him.

As he stared at her half way through the period, he noticed that she was growling at thin air the only thing that was troubling him was that it was getting louder and louder by the minute; and what came next I will never forget for the rest of my half-kaiju life. Both of her hands when to hold her head like she was in pain, then as the teacher explained to me later that both red and blue eye glowed bright of their right color, and last but not least at all she gave an ear piercing scream, like she was having a nightmare.

I ran up to her to try and shake her out of it, but as soon as my hand touched her shoulder something repelled me backwards like a forceshield around her body.

"CRYSTAL! Whatever you are seeing in your mind to feel this pain its not real! Please you're the only other family that I have here just come back to me", he said the last part with tears running down his face.

I don't know if she heard my voice, but I do know that after my words she started to calm down and fainted from it all so I wait in vain in the nurse's office where she is sleeping in peace I hope, but as Belloc told me earlier; until now I didn't believe him that something is coming and it's going to hit us all hard.

Hi ya people of FF and da; lookie I got the chapter done and YAY! It's LONG like I was hoping it was going to be. I finished this one on my laptop this time, because of the Italics that I want to use which I maybe using a lot more now. I had a teacher like this in my first and second semester of city college and surprising I got a good grade in both of them which never happens in Engilsh, besides my Freshman and Senior year of High school. I do HATE history besides wars and people dieing that the the only good thing about it. This is the audiobook that am working at the moment, I was going to put the book called 'The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo' which is what I was listening to when I was writing that part, but it was getting boring its mostly just talking about politics; this other one is WAY better. I like to give a shout out to ACPawz I thought I might as well finish this up before I finish your request

Bah Bah Bah you know the drill I only own my characters

Later


End file.
